The True origins of the Jedi
by Dragonlord0
Summary: The Rebel Alliance is on the run in desperate need of help and hope. When they discover a ship that predates a million years old they find an A.I that holds the Truth of the original Jedi order as well as their location. OC harem Lemons pregnancy. Dead canon characters brought back to life. Crossover army.
1. The Origins of the Jedi

Chapter 1 The Origin of the Jedi

"We've been on the run ever since we encountered Vader and our forces are spread to thin." Commander Jun Sato said in seriousness.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Hera asked.

"I honestly wish I knew. The Alliance is still alive but we need something to inspire the rest of the galaxy to join our cause and fight the empire." Jun Sato said.

"Commander you need to see this." One of the communication specialists said as they walked to him.

"What is it soldier?" Jun Sato said.

"We're picking up some signal but we cant seem to identify it but we can pin point its location." The soldier said showing it to be coming from a small astroid that they were approaching.

"Probably just some old ship that was long lost." Kanan said.

"I don't know something seems off. Where is the signal on the astroid coming from?" Hera asked.

"Right around there." The Soldier said pointing to the location showing a small unidentified ship.

"Unidentified? How is that possible I thought all ships were in the archives?" Zeb said confused.

"Not all of them. Lets take a small team down there and see whats up." Hera said.

"I'm in." Sabine said.

Minutes later

"Whoa." Ezra said in awe since the ship while looked like a gunship looked to still be in good condition.

"Hang on a second let me see something." Kanan said taking out a device and scanned the ship and widened his eyes when he saw the results of the scan. "Thats not possible." Kanan said in shock.

"What is it?" Sabine asked.

"This ship is at least over a million years old and yet it looks perfectly fine." Kanan said.

"Whoever built this thing knew what they were doing." Ezra said getting into the cockpit. "Looks like the flight system still works. Wonder who built it?" Ezra asked before the power systems came back online.

"Ezra what did you do?" Sabine asked.

"Nothing I just sat down in the chair." Ezra said in a panic before a holographic woman appeared in front of him.

"Huh? Who are you?" The Woman asked in confusion.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Ezra said.

"I am the A.I of this pelican and you are not authorized for pilot control." The A.I said.

"Whoa easy now miss we don't want any trouble. We found this ships signal and located you and this ship." Kanan said trying to calm her down.

"Hang on a second." The A.I said looking through her systems. "Strange I was not originally supposed to arrive on this rock. My ships flight systems must have been damaged and crashed here. According to the ships records I've been on this rock for at least one million years. I was in a power cycle when this happened. My base and its inhabitants are more then likely dead then. The Jedi there were..." The A.I tried to say.

"Jedi? You served the Jedi back then?" Kanan asked.

"Of course when they first started actually. I was programed with keeping the knowledge of the Jedi Archives when I was created by one of the Very first Jedi. My name is Serena Jedi Archive holder." Serena said.

"My name is Kanan Jarrus one of the last surviving Jedi." Kanan said.

"Surviving Jedi?" Serena asked.

"We were...For a better term of putting this wiped out by the Sith during the end of the Clone wars." Kanan said in sadness.

"So they have returned. My creator feared this would one day happen." Serena said.

"How much intel do you have with you? Maybe you could help us defeat them." Sabine said.

"I have all the knowledge of the abilities of the force. As well as many other things that could help you eradicate the Sith once and for all again." Serena said.

Minutes later

"So this A.I is from the beginning of when the Jedi started?" Jun Sato asked hopeful that they might have just been given an edge.

"It sounds that way. Maybe we can prevent the Next Generation of Jedi from turning to the Darkside like they always do." Kanan said.

"I'm sorry what do you mean by that?" Serena asked.

"You know the Jedi turning to the Sith like they have since the beginning of time." Ezra said.

"You are mistaken the Jedi did not turn to the Sith in the beginning it was the other way around." Serena said confusing them.

"Um Sorry?" Kanan said confused.

"There were no Jedi when the first Force users appeared no the Sith came first." Serena said shocking everyone to the core.

"What?" Ahsoka said.

"I think your memory is damaged since theres no way thats true." Kanan said.

"Oh no its true my creator was a Sith during the days of the Sith Empire like all the rest of the first Generation of Jedi. However though he was not like the Sith." Serena said.

Long time ago flash back with Serene narrating

(Insert the Banishing from Halo Wars 2 soundtrack)

"During the days of the Sith Empire they controlled the entire Galaxy. Everyone was afraid of them and all of them were enslaved. All who defied them were killed in the most horrific and cruelest of ways that it stopped any form of rebellion. The Emperor of the Sith controlled the Galaxy with an Iron fist. No one dared to oppose him. Not till an incident arrived." Serene said

A large creature with ape like appearance walked towards a Sith Base with his weapon dragging behind him with an enraged look as well as eyes full of regret for his current actions.

"Atriox. A Brute warrior who like many was forced to serve the Sith grew an unbelievable amount of rage towards them. His actions that he was forced to do made him more powerful and known each day he was deployed. His clan and family were used as expendable muscle like many others. With each new battle his rage grew. Till something happened." Serena said

Atriox finally arrived at the base while many of the others looked at him in respect anger fear and sorrow for what he has done. One of the Sith placed a hand on his shoulder making him stop before turning to his right and saw a man who had the Sith clothing on with a hod covering the top half of his face Before Atroix nods to him and continued to the high ranking Sith Lord before dropping his weapon.

"The more well known Atriox became the more the Sith saw the spark of Rebellion in him and they tried to execute him without even so much as a warning." Serena said.

The Sith Lord activated his Red glowing lightsaber pulling it back about to stab Atriox in the heart ending any thought of Rebellion and thrusted forward.

"However his Execution was foiled by an unexpected person that the Sith never thought would turn against them." Serena said

The Blade went through the hand of the Sith that stopped Atriox a moment ago. Everyone looked on in shock minus Atriox as his friend ally and his brother in arms stopped the Sith Lord and glared at the Sith Lord who dared to kill his best friend before he grabbed his head and ripped it off.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger. The Son of the Emperor who only joined the Sith to gain respect from his father stopped the Execution of his best friend from happening. And in all of the Sith History Sean and Atriox were the first to Defy the Sith and survive." Serena said.

Sean and Atriox looked at the other Sith Lords and soldiers who activated their weapons and pointed their guns at them.

"And their defiance not only changed themselves as free warriors. They inspired others within the Sith Ranks both soldier and Sith alike." Serena said.

Soon the Base become a blood bath as others who didn't follow the ways of the Sith turned on their true enemies and slaughtered them all without Mercy. One Sith lord got near enough at Sean and Atriox but not close enough as one of the warriors a man with four arms grabbed the Sith Lord before tearing him in half. And with that all the True Sith in the Base were dead blood everywhere. Atriox roared into the air while the others cheered finally having a chance to do some good in the Galaxy.

"Sean and his followers who later named themselves the Jedi raided Sith supply posts and commandeered and highjacked Sith cruisers spreading their rebellion across the Galaxy gathering warriors from other planets who would fight for Freedom peace and Justice. The Sith had finally gained its first true enemy and tried to destroy the Jedi but they never came close. It only took a year before the Jedi annihilated the Sith Empire." Serena said

Sean was seen on top of a tall building with Atriox and his lieutenants by his side while Sean held the severed head of his Father the Sith Emperor in his hand in the air getting cheers from his followers as they had finally gained victory over the Sith.

End Flash Back

"That is where the Origin of the Jedi comes from not the way you said but how I just told you The Sith created the Jedi not the other way around." Serena said.

Everyone was at a loss for words never before had they thought that the Jedi were originally from the Sith.

"To bad he's not here now. We could really use his help with this new generation of Sith since this Rebellion cant seem to inspire enough people to join us like he did." Kanan said.

"I never said he was dead." Serena said confusing him.

"Being one with the force is not..." Kanan tried to say.

"No I mean he Atriox and his best warriors are not dead far from it actually. They are in Cryostasis." Serena said shocking them all. "Sean and Atriox feared the return of the Sith would be inevitable so they knew in time they would be needed again and froze themselves waiting to be awakened." Serena said shocking them all.

"This is exactly what we need. A man who turned against the Sith and created the Jedi fighting beside us that will inspire countless others to join our cause even more so when they see that the first Jedi still alive fighting for what we believe in." Jun Sato said finally seeing a chance to finally give the Galaxy hope.

"Now hold on we don't even know where he is." Kanan said.

"I do." Serena said getting their attention. "Before I was sent to the Archives of the Jedi Temple in my time I departed from the massive warship thats keeping him and the others alive. It massive vessel known as the Spirit of fire his flag ship about the size of a planet with enough forces to free countless prison camps in several systems at once." Serena said.

"We need to get there now. Where is it?" Hera asked.

"Its not that simple before we head to the location you must gather all your forces at once. Sean and Atriox will at least want to see how serious you all are about going against the Sith. I can access the ship remotely even from this distance. However if you truly wish to free the Galaxy you must all assemble to the location immediately." Serena said.

"That would mean having to send a signal to every Rebel cell in the galaxy and the Empire will more then likely pick it up and know we're coming." Jun Sato said.

"Exactly what better way to show the galaxy and your rebels that the tide is turning against the Empire then to watch as the empires fleet is destroyed by one ship alone?" Serena said.

"It would send a message across the Galaxy and any other survivors from Order 66 would come out of hiding." Ahsoka said.

"Then so be it Send word to the other cells where to go it is time for the Empire to finally taste defeat." Jun Sato said.

Later

Soon hundreds of cruisers of the Rebellion appeared out of Hyperspace and in front of them was a massive war ship that could easily take them down with ease.

"Whoa that is one big cruiser." Ezra said amazed.

"Almost Reminds me of the Malevolence during the Clone wars." Ahsoka said impressed.

"Serena how do we get in?" Hera asked.

"Give me a second to access the mainframe...There." Serena said as one of the hanger bay doors opened which could fit the entire fleet inside.

"Sir I've got multiple contacts approaching us 50 star destroyers approaching they'll be here in ten minutes max." A pilot said on the comms to Jun Sato.

"We need to hurry before they arrive." Kanan said.

"Where are they?" Sabine asked as they walked around. However they did not notice that they were being watched by a man up on the command deck dressed in white robes with a vest on him and a straw hat on. He had glowing eyes as well.

"What are you doing here!" The man yelled striking a blast of lightning at Kanan and Ezra who dodged the attack while the rebels pointed their weapons at him and fired but he vanished.

"What the hell was that?" One of the Rebels asked before the man held him in the air by the neck.

"State your intentions here or you will suffer the consequences of your actions here." The man said.

"Raiden." Serena said gaining the now named Raiden's attention and looked to his left and saw Serene in hologram form near him on one of the terminals.

"Serena?" Raiden said in surprise.

"Its been a long time. Listen we don't have much time. The Sith have returned and have a massive armada heading towards us." Serena said.

"I feared this would occur one day." Raiden said.

"I thought you said everyone was in stasis." Sabine said.

"Raiden is one of the few here who cannot age for he is a god literally." Serena said.

"Yeah right." Zeb said not believing it till Raiden zapped him with a bolt of Lightning.

"I think you made him mad." Ezra said.

"I assume you wish to wake up the others before they arrive. Serena will lead you to the cryo chamber the rest of you will help man the weapons on the cruiser." Raiden said.

"Kanan. I want you and Ezra to stay here with the troops incase some of the imperials manage to land in the hanger." Ahsoka said.

"Understood." Kanan said.

Minutes later

"Whoa." Sabine said looking around the Cyro chamber. There had to be at least over a few million in all in the chamber.

"Amazing how were you able to build a ship of this size and hold so many troops?" Ahsoka asked.

"After the war against the original Sith Empire Sean and Atriox sent expeditions to every corner of the galaxy. One of those expeditions led to an ancient book known as the Darkhold. A book with infinite knowledge and power which helped them build and design this flag ship. Its capabilities are all possible because of that book. However Sean Atriox and a small few others are only able to read its contents without losing their minds since it can corrupt and destroy minds that are untrained like theirs." Serena said.

"And where is this book now?" Hera asked.

"In the Cargo hold." Serena said before they arrived in the center of the Cyro chamber. in the center were a few stasis pods. "These in the center are the most powerful of the original Jedi order the very founders that created the Jedi." Serena said.

"Which one is Sean and Atriox's pod?" Hera asked.

"These two." Serena said before two pods opened. Sabine approached one of the pods and found Sean and widened her eyes seeing him. Dressed in Grey Jedi robes with a special armor on his arms and legs along with an assortment of weapons both swords and guns strapped to him were seen. His muscles were well developed from hours of training very tall height and looking at his face she somewhat blushed. He had flawless white skin brown hair a small beard on his face.

Sean groaned a little before opening his eyes showing his forest green eyes and the first thing he saw was a woman dressed in some kinda painted armor he wasn't familiar with. Tan skin blue and orange hair and brown eyes giving him a kind smile on her beautiful face.

"Hello beautiful." Sean said making her blush some more before smiling at him.

"Well hello to you to handsome." Sabine said playfully making him chuckle before sitting up as did Atriox.

"What is this?" Atroix said getting his weapon.

"Atriox stand down. Its alright." Sean said before falling to one knee breathing heavily.

"Easy now." Sabine said helping him up.

"Sean Atriox its been a while." Serena said appearing in hologram form on the terminal next to them.

"Serena I had thought you were lost when you failed to arrive at the archives." Atriox said though he was relieved to see her again.

"Apparently my vessel encountered an anomaly but its a good thing I did otherwise our friends here would not have found this ship and helped them with fighting a new generation of Sith." Serena said making Sean sigh as he got his strength back and stood up.

"It is as we feared they have returned." Atriox said before snarling in disgust. "What of our Jedi how is it that they have not eradicated the Sith?" Atriox said.

"Apparently you were all asleep for over a million years and during that time the new Generation of Jedi created an illogical code for themselves that do not make a true Jedi. One such rule would be to not form attachments and to have no emotions. Due to this the Jedi were unaware of the true threat right in front of them and paid the price. Records show that not many Jedi survived order 66 as the Jedi knight Kanan Jarrus called it. The Jedi of this era are nearly extinct and those that are alive are in hiding waiting for the right moment to strike." Serena said making Atriox growl in anger.

"Idiotic fools!" Atriox roared in rage.

"Enough. We will repair the damage the current era caused and make the Jedi what they once were return and make sure it stays that way for good." Sean said calming his friend down enough to listen.

"How many Jedi are here now?" Atriox asked.

"Just Kanan and his student Ezra. I used to be a Jedi but I left when something happened that made me question the order." Ahsoka said sadly.

"Such as?" Sean asked.

"My best friend Barriss turned on me. She framed me for a crime that I didn't commit and the Jedi exiled me from the Order and presented me for a trial that would kill me. My Master managed to discover the truth and saved me but I just..." Ahsoka tried to say.

"You were unsure if you could ever trust them again. It is not your fault Ahsoka." Sean said soothingly. "I know many who would make the same choice as you on this ship." Sean said before the ships weapons started firing.

"Serena?" Atriox said.

"The Sith have sent 50 star destroyers as they are called to this location when the rebels contacted every rebel cell in the galaxy to come to this location." Serena said.

"50? Hardly seems like a fair fight for them. Fire the rail guns. Atriox wake the others." Sean said before placing a device on his mouth. "I will make our presence known to the rest of the Galaxy. It is time to inspire countless others to our cause once again." Sean said in a more different yet terrifying voice before vanishing.(Picture Zoom's voice from the Flash)

With the Star Destroyers

"Admiral were taking heavy fire those guns are shredding our cruisers in minutes!" One of the deck officers said in a panic.

"Contact governor Tarken and Lord Vader we need back up." The Admiral said before Sean appeared before them making their eyes widen.

"You will tell me can this ship reach out to every planet in the Galaxy?" Sean said in his terrifying voice making the admiral tremble in fear before all the others on the bridge were lifted in the air by the force choking to death.

"N-N-No it cannot it doesn't have the requirements." The Admiral said in fear.

"Where would I need to go to broadcast my voice across the entire galaxy? And answer fast or..." Sean trailed off before everyone he held up with the force exploded having their blood and guts scatter everywhere in the bridge. The Admiral shuddered in fear.

"There an outpost in the Citadel that can do what you ask thats all I know." The Admiral said but Sean just growled. "Please I beg you don't kill me." The Admiral said in fear.

"You have innocent blood on your hands like your crew. However I will not kill you. No, you are going to send a little message for me to your emperor." Sean said before vanishing.

In the Citadel

Screams of horror and pain were heard before a decapitated head was seen flying across the halls. Sean entered the communication room and smirked. He inserted a small device into the terminal before vanishing again.

Back with the Rebels

"One ship is fleeing sir." One of the rebels said to Raiden.

"Let them go. Sean has more than likely done his part in showing them a taste of what we are capable of. They will send a message to the new Emperor." Raiden said.

"Indeed they shall." Sean said entering the room without the device on his mouth.

"What message?" Ezra asked.

"That the Sith will fall again and this time they will not return when our war is done." Sean said before pressing a button on the terminal next to him.

All over the Galaxy

"This being you encountered Admiral...Who is he?" Darth Sidious the Sith Emperor asked. With him was Lord Vader and Grand Governor Tarken.

"I-I-I do not know my lord. He practically slaughtered my man like he was a demon they exploded right in front of me with their remains flying across my face. He is not human." The Admiral said before a hologram projection of Sean appeared with his device on his mouth that made his voice sound terrifying.

"Citizens of the Galaxy. Your Emperor has withheld the Truth about the Clone wars and the Jedi. The Jedi were not traitors to the Republic that you so blindly believed years ago. No they were the true victims of the clone wars the emperor's true target. He manipulated all of you to blindly follow him while he slaughtered countless innocents both civilian and Jedi alike. The Children at the Temple you will see were so brutally killed by the Sith Lord known as Darth Vader a true monster of the Sith." Sean said making Vader ball his fists in anger.

"We need to shut this off before he damages the Empires image." Tarken said.

"Its no use nothing at the Citadel is responding to our commands." One of the Tech specialists said.

"The Time has come for all of you to rise up and fight back. No longer will the Sith control the Galaxy using such weak and cowardly methods that hold no Honor. Those who oppose the Empire it is time for you to fight for what you all believe in. To any surviving Jedi I tell to all of you to step out of the Shadows for I am the founder of the Original Jedi order. I will show you what it truly means to be a Jedi and you will abandon your flawed code. To those who Serve the Sith out of fear I tell you to leave the Empire and join us and fight for your rights and your freedom and families future." Sean said holding his fist in the air. All around the Galaxy everyone who despised the Empire cheered in approval.

"Destroy the facility transmitting this nonsense." Sidious said in anger.

"To the Foolish so called Sith Emperor I tell you this. Your End is nearing. Your pathetic empire will fall like the first Sith Empire of old millions of years ago. Remember my name. I am the founder of the Jedi order of old I am the voice of Freedom and justice. My name is Sean Ashburn Kruger the son of the First Sith Emperor who I killed to free the Galaxy so long ago. I slaughtered my father for what I believed in. AND I BELIVE IN PEACE JUSTICE FREEDOM but most importantly I BELIVE IN THE FORCES OF LIGHT!" Sean yelled holding his balled fist in the air making the Entire galaxy roar in agreement before the Hologram ended.

"Another thing." Sean said behind the Emperor who widened his eyes and tried to slash him with his lightsaber but Sean just grabbed him by the neck holding him in the air. The guards aimed their weapons at him but did not fire till they would be given the order. "You Sidious have far to much innocent blood on your hands. You ordered your mindless clones to kill innocent children training to be Jedi. I will make sure you will suffer a fate far worse then Death." Sean said before tossing him into the wall knocking him out and grabbed Vader by the neck.

"And you Vader are the main cause for so much suffering but for what reason I am unsure but I promise you this I will find out and I will not stop till you beg for your death like the pathetic worthless spineless dog you are. Make no mistake SITH. You have made me your worst enemy. I will make sure that this time when I eradicate you all from this Era of time that the Sith will never return." Sean said before he vanished.

Back on the Spirit of Fire

"Wow I have never seen the Sith so terrified in my life." Kanan said impressed.

"They are all spineless cowards Kanan. Now then Raiden help Atriox free the rest of our friends from their slumber. It is time we finish what we started so long ago." Sean said with a grin.

 **Authors Note: Holy shit now that is what I call a scare tactic. Hmm so now I bet many of you are wondering who's in the Harem. Well Sabine Hera and Ahsoka for sure but** **I've got a very good surprise next chapter to show you all who will also be in it. Now like my story a different army for the Jedi this will be a massive crossover army from things like**

 **Mortal Combat**

 **Call of Duty**

 **Halo**

 **Gears of War**

 **Transformers**

 **Street fighter**

 **Naruto**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Hellboy**

 **Agents of Shield**

 **Dc**

 **Marvel**

 **One Piece**

 **Ben 10**

 **Avatar the Last airbender and legend of Korra**

 **Lost Planet**

 **G.I Joe**

 **And many others. Now feel free to tell me who you want in the harem since I've got a few good surprises to show you all. Read and Review my friends.**


	2. The first battle against the empire

Chapter 2 The first battle against the empire

"The Empire is losing its support of the Senate and new rebels numbered in the millions have come to us to fight back." Jun Sato said in satisfaction.

"Do not be so happy just yet Commander. For we have much to do before we are declared the victor in this war." Sean said with his device on his mouth to make his voice sound terrifying.

"Can you please take that thing off it creeps me out." Ezra said making Sean do so and laughed.

"Sorry force of habit using that thing. It inspirers others to do more when they hear that voice." Sean said chuckling. "Anyway like I said we have much more work to do before we start celebrating." Sean said.

"So where do we start?" Sabine asked.

"Right now Captain Cutter has set course for my home world which is where the Jedi first began millions of years ago. Earth and they are awaiting our arrival." Sean said.

"Never heard of it before." Kanan said.

"Not surprising since its just beyond the outer rim of the Galaxy. Earth's technology is far beyond that of the other planets of the Galaxy. And since its been a million years when we left its probably more advanced now." Sean said.

"Wait hold on what about the Jedi that received the message?" Kanan asked since they loaded up everyone that was willing to fight the Empire but no other Jedi arrived.

"I sensed the entire galaxy...You Ahsoka and two others are all thats left." Sean said sadly making Kanan sigh.

"Damnit." Kanan said. "Wait who are the other two?" Kanan asked just realizing he missed that part.

"I believe they are the ones known as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda. Both are on two different planets. Kenobi I believe is on his planet for a certain reason I believe he is protecting something or rather someone where he is right now. Yoda is on a swamp like planet more then likely living his life in shame but it will not remain that long in a moment." Sean said before vanishing.

"I really hope he teaches us that someday." Ezra said jealous.

On the Planet Degobah

Master Yoda sighed as he looked to the stars still feeling responsible for not being able to do enough to save the republic.

"Master Yoda I presume." Sean said behind him with his device on his mouth making his eyes widen and quickly puled out his lightsaber and aimed it at him. "Calm yourself my friend I mean you no harm." Sean said calmly.

"Believe you I do but if come you have to seek training provide I will not." Yoda said. (Oy the way he speaks really fucking annoys me when your write about it)

"I am not here for training. I am here to provide you a chance to make up for the past and show you what it truly means to be a Jedi. I am the Founder of the Original Jedi order." Sean said making his eyes widen before narrowing at him and did not detect any form of deception and put his weapon away.

"Alive how are you? The Jedi was founded millions of years ago it was yes. Yet young and powerful you remain." Yoda said.

"I and my most powerful warriors froze ourselves knowing the Sith would one day return. However that was a million years ago. One of the Rebel cells detected one of my drop ships that crashed into an astroid. The Ship contained the most advanced A.I I created known as Serena. She led them to the Ship that held us for so long. When I and my comrades awoke I made our presence to the Galaxy known and sparked another flame of rebellion across the Galaxy. However of all the Jedi that remain in this era only you and four others remain." Sean said making Yoda sigh in sadness.

"The Empire has destroyed the Jedi." Yoda said sadly.

"Yes but I intend to revive all the Jedi that died during the clone wars. I have great power my friend power to revitalize you to your prime. I will rebuild the Jedi back to the old ways and one by one each key system under the control of the Empire will be freed. The Slavers the criminal empires the Drug cartels will fall by my hand. Come with me and I will show you what it truly means to be a Jedi." Sean said making his eyes widen again in shock seeing truth in his eyes.

Meanwhile

"How long is he going to..." Ezra tried to say before Sean appeared again with Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda its good to see you alive." Kanan said happy he was alive.

"Hmm. Happy I am to see you all as well." Yoda said.

"Master Yoda." Ahsoka said approaching him.

"Ahsoka long time it has been." Yoda said smiling at her making her smile back.

"Sir we're just about to drop out of Slip Space." Captain Cutter said.

"Good. I will be up on the observation deck to report with our armies high council to discuss future targets against the empire." Sean said heading to the Observation deck with Sabine following while Atriox and the others went to prepare the landing craft.

Minutes later

"Admiral Raines." Sean said to one of his old friends in the military.

"Sean its been a long time. The council is ready for your arrival." Raines said.

"Good I want them to be ready to deploy to our first target to strike a critical blow to the modern Sith. We'll be landing in a few moments." Sean said before his transmission went out.

"A critical blow? Didn't you already do that with that little speech you sent across the galaxy?" Sabine asked making him smirk.

"That was just a scare tactic Sabine. While millions have joined the rebellion you serve others are still afraid of what the Empire can do. We need to eradicate that fear inside them and I've got endless ideas on how to do that. Starting with pissing the Sith off greatly." Sean said removing the device from his mouth.

"And how do you plane to do that?" Sabine asked making him smirk.

"By destroying the Sith world Korriban. Destroying that planet will be..." Sean trailed off before he collapsed face first.

"Hey!" Sabine yelled getting to her knees and tried to wake him up and called for help.

Mintes later

"What happened?" Atriox asked Sabine as Sean was carried away by medical personnel.

"I don't know he just collapsed for no reason." Sabine said.

"Hey Atriox!" A male human same Age as Sean rushed in. He had white skin brown hair and purple eyes dressed in black robes.

"Reznov what is it?" Atriox asked.

"Kruger isn't the only one who collapsed out of the blue a couple dozen others passed out the same way all human. Serena and Julia believe it has to do with being in Cryo for to long. They'll live but Kruger and the others will be out for a few hours." Reznov said.

"Sean was supposed to deliver a report to the military council though." Sabine said.

"I will go in his place till he recovers. His first target was the Sith planet called Korriban. You will stay with him till he has fully recovered." Atriox said as he and Reznov left while she went to where Sean was.

Hours later

Sean slowly woke up with a groan before sitting up.

"Whoa easy now." Sabine said helping him up slowly.

"What happened?" Sean asked confused.

"You and a few others collapsed due to being in Cryo for to long. The others are waking up now and Atriox went in your place to the military council." Sabine said making him sigh before standing up.

"I had a feeling that was going to happen once we were unfrozen. Just didn't expect to be one of the few who would be affected like the others." Sean said.

"So what now?" Sabine asked making him smirk before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Now I revive the Jedi who died during the clone wars." Sean said.

"How?" Sabine asked.

"You'll see but first I need to speak to Ahsoka about her old friend Barriss." Sean said before they left the healing chamber.

"What about her? We all know she betrayed her." Sabine said.

"Not exactly. Yoda informed me while on his hideout planet that Barriss's actions were not truly intentional. Apparently a week after Ahsoka left the order it was discovered that Barriss was under the influence of a powerful drug by one of the senators working for the Separatists. Once a proper investigation was issued they found the real truth before Barriss was executed. But by then Ahsoka was long gone." Sean said shocking her.

"Wow I uh never knew there was a drug like that. What happened to her after?" Sabine asked.

"She continued on with her duties as a Jedi though not a true one as she's about to learn. She was on the planet Felucia with a few other Jedi there. She was killed by the clones like the rest of the Jedi there. Once I explain to Ahsoka what happened I know she will rejoin the Jedi." Sean said

Later

"What is this place?" Ezra asked.

"A revival chamber. In the event the Jedi's numbers were at an all time low I built this chamber with the Darkhold to revive falling Jedi." Sean said before cutting his palm and blood dripped down on to a few symbols.

"So how does this work.

"Well, first stick to the walls so you're not in the way. Second watch and see." Sean said as they backed up into the walls before he started chanting in some foreign language. Three minutes into the chant the symbols on the ground started to glow before Sean slammed his fist that he cut on the ground hard making the room quake before coffins started coming up out of the ground.

"Whoa." Kanan said in surprise before one by one the coffins started opening reveling the former dead Jedi that died during the war or from order 66 or those that were hunted down by the Sith. One such Jedi was Master Windu one of the strongest Jedi of the order.

"What..." Mace said in confusion before looking around and saw many of his Jedi comrades many of which were supposed to be dead.

"Master Windu I presume?" Sean said with the device on his mouth to make his voice sound terrifying putting him and the other revived Jedi on edge.

"Who are you?" Mace said finding his lightsaber on his waist.

"I am the founder of the Jedi order. Many of you are confused as to why you are alive since all of you died during the clone wars during and before order 66. We have much to discuss...Ow!" Sean said as a red skinned Twi'lek elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Will you please stop using that thing on your voice its creepy and annoying." The Twi'lek said making him growl in annoyance before taking it off.

"No respect I swear." Sean said annoyed.

"Is this some joke?" A Jedi asked.

"No not at all if you don't believe me ask him." Sean said pointing to Yoda.

"Master Yoda? Is this all true?" Mace asked.

"True all of this is yes. 15 years it has been since since the fall of the republic. Only four Jedi survived after the fall of the republic." Yoda said shocking them all.

"Look I know this is a lot to take in but now that me and my allies have awoken we can fix all of this. However we cant simply just strike the empire. First we need to prove to the rest of the Galaxy all the dark deeds the Empire has done are shown into the light. We need the Sith to be disorganized strike a critical blow to them." Sean said.

"And what exactly do you have in mind?" Mace asked making Sean smirk.

"Simple. The modern Sith believe it or not are nowhere as strong as the original. They draw a large percent of their power from the planet Korriban. I intend to destroy it." Sean said surprising them all.

"Destroy an entire planet? Why? Theres nothing to gain from this?" An arrogant and naive Jedi said making the Red skinned Twi'lek scoff.

"Did you not listen you idiot. Destroying the planet strikes a critical blow to the Sith and takes away a large percent of their power." The Woman said.

"Talon calm down. You forget they're flawed code blinds them from the truth." Sean said to the now named Talon.

"Flawed?" Another Jedi said confused.

"What good has actually come of this code? Being without emotions and no attachments you make everything me and my comrades created make us sound like machines. I intent to correct that error in the Jedi of this Era. The code you all followed blindly will be forgotten and the old ways will be put into effect." Sean said.

"You will do no such thing!" The Arrogant Jedi said before he started choking and was lifted into the air by Talon. "What...What are you doing! Your a Jedi this is..." The Arrogant Jedi tried to say.

"A what a Sith ability. Heres the thing you want to know why the Sith truly destroyed you all so easily. Its because the force was out of balance. There has to be an equal balance of light and darkness. The Original Jedi used light and dark abilities but they were always for good not evil like the Sith." Talon said dropping him.

"Thats why the Code has to end and your original ways must be put back into effect." Mace said seeing the logic behind her words.

"Exactly. As Kanan told Serena who told me you all believe that the Sith originated from the Jedi but its the other way around the Jedi originated from the Sith because of me and my most trusted friend Atriox. We both served the Original Sith Empire led by my father the emperor. We finally had enough of the Sith and rebelled against them. It only took us a year for us to destroy them." Sean said shocking them all that they originated from the Sith.

"And your father?" Mace asked.

"I killed him myself without hesitation. I held his head where his throne once stood above the skies where my followers gathered. I only joined the Sith back then to gain my father's respect but I saw I would never get that respect unless I acted exactly like him." Sean said before Raiden walked into the room and soon Many Jedi started to feel weak and tired.

"For the time being you will all stay in the temple to recover your strength and power. Then you will all be put into our training programs for you all to fully become true Jedi." Atriox said.

"And what of you?" Mace asked since while he was weak he wasn't weak enough to stand around.

"You will come with us to see a demonstration of what is to come." Sean said as they headed for a drop ship.

Meanwhile

"This is most displeasing. Because of the actions by this so called founder of the Jedi order our image has become damaged. Lord Vader you will hunt this pretender down and destroy him and his allies no matter what." Darth Sidious said to his apprentice and pawn.

"It shall be done my master." Darth Vader said before another hologram image of Sean appeared wearing that same device as before.

"Citizens of the Galaxy It is time to show you all how weak and vulnerable the Sith Truly are. The Sith home world known as Korriban gives the Modern Sith their power. Without it though they are weak and pathetic. Allow me to show you what I offer all of you should you join the rebellion." Sean said as a large fleet numbers in the hundreds approached the Sith planet before attacking it destroying ancient temples and knowledge of the Sith.

"Insolant little..." Sidious said in pure anger before the planet was hit with a blue laser and exploded making him roar in rage.

"This is the fate of all Sith. They hold no true power over the Galaxy anymore. To those who still fear them I have sent everyone hearing my voice intel on their past present and future actions that the Sith did in order to secure their un-honorable victory as well as the Truth about the Attack on the Jedi temple 15 years ago. Rise and fight back show them that they have no control over your lives and fight for what you believe in." Sean said getting cheers across the Galaxy.

"One by one I will liberate each planet under the control of the empire. This was the first target. Without their power source they are weak and vulnerable. Now is the time to strike. Beware Darth Sidious your time to rule is coming to an end for both you and your apprentice and nothing will stop me from freeing this galaxy from your weak rule. Enjoy your time ruling the Galaxy while you can for it will not last much longer." Sean said before his message ended.

Later

"It would seem your actions have inspired millions more to rebel against the empire. However there is something you should know about Vader." Mace said.

"Oh and whats that?" Sean asked.

"He was once known as Anakin Skywalker. One of the Order's most powerful Jedi. Many had suspected him to be the chosen one." Mace said.

"The what?" Sean said confused.

"The one to restore balance to the force." Mace said.

"What in the world are you talking about? Not one person can restore balance. Whoever made that dumb prophecy up was obviously deranged and insane." Sean said.

"You seem to have a grudge again such things." Mace said with a raised eyebrow.

"Lets just say I learned the hard way that they are never true." Sean said.

Later

Sean went to his quarters before Sabine walked in.

"Hey you got a minute?" Sabine asked.

"Of course." Sean said as she came in fully.

"You said you would liberate each planet one by one. Does that include Mandalor?" Sabine asked hopeful.

"Of course why?" Sean asked making her sigh.

"Well its where I'm from obviously. I used to go to the academy for the empire before I learned that they were using my weapon designs to kill the very people I was trying to protect." Sabine said.

"And you want to make amends for those weapons you helped build." Sean said making her nod sadly making him smile and sat down next to her. "Sabine I highly doubt it was your fault for what happened. Sith are always doing stuff like that. But I promise I will help you free your home and I'm sure everyone on your planet will fight side by side with you." Sean said making her smile at him before she got lost in his eyes seeing the kindness in them. She slowly moved towards him before their lips met one another and she moaned into her actual first kiss before she pulled back and blushed slightly but still smiled at him as he did the same to her and held her close making her smile more.

"Thank you." Sabine said enjoying the comfort he was giving her.

 **Authors note: Now that the first mission is complete the next one is up to all of you. The current poll is for all of you to decide which planet will be liberated next from the Empire slavers and criminal empires. Pick 5 of the 16 oh and uh make it count since the planet with the most votes goes first and Naboo is in the lead followed by Ryloth and Mandalor. Also heres the current list of the girls in the harem.**

 **Sabine**

 **Hera**

 **Ahsoka**

 **Barriss**

 **Aayla**

 **Shaak Ti**

 **Bultar Swan**

 **Oola**

 **Riyo chuchi**

 **Luminara**

 **Talon(Good)**

 **Adi Galia**

 **Ray**

 **Now there will be a crossover harem but I'm still working on the poll and there will only be one poll this time to keep it manageable this time. Read Review and Vote See ya.**


	3. The Liberation of Mandalor

Chapter 3 Liberation of Mandalor

"Alright we struck a critical blow to the empire with the destruction of Korriban now its time to start liberating worlds controlled by the empire." Sean said in the main command center within the Jedi temple along with many Jedi from the original generation and the present.

"Why not just take the fight to the Emperor and stop his empire for good?" Master Koth asked.

"Have you not been paying attention?" Talon asked.

"In order to defeat the empire we need to strike strategic blows to its structure." Atriox said.

"Atriox and Talon are right besides a small portion of the Galaxy still believes the false story of the Jedi being traitors and your actions 15 years ago prove his claim." Sean said to Mace who sighed seeing he was right on that.

"Very well what is our next target then?" Mace asked.

"Mandalor. Believe it or not back then during the days of the original generation of Jedi the planet was named after Earth's greatest warriors so it was once called Sparta. Mandalorians were the honor guard of the Order before the changes occurred." Sean said surprising them all.

"I guess that explains why they showed a great hatred towards us. They didn't approve of the change and wanted things to go back to the original code." A Blue Jedi Twi'lek said known as Aayla Secura.

"Yup. They can accept change perfectly fine but not when a change like that occurs. We free the people of Mandalor we get our honor guard back." Sean said.

"Getting them to agree to this is not going to be easy." Luminara said.

"Oh ye little faith...Ow!" Reznov said as Julia elbowed him.

"What he means is that its going to be easier then you think." Julia said glaring at Reznov who smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Enough both of you." Sean said.

"So how should we proceed?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Hmm well I want to prove to the Galaxy that we don't use the same tactics as the Empire so going in full force is a no go. Who is the current leader of the system?" Sean asked.

"Gar Saxon. Since Mandalor was under the control of Darth Maul and with his disappearance the planet was engulfed in Civil war. With him in charge the chaos ended but everyone knows his loyalties are to the Empire not his people." Sabine said.

"Well then I guess its time a new leader is put in place." Sean said confusing her.

Later

"So you want to go to Mandalor and challenge Saxon to a death duel for control of the planet?" Hera asked as she prepared the Ghost for space travel.

"Oh I'm not the one who's going to challenge Saxon. Sabine is." Sean said shocking Sabine.

"Wait What? I didn't agree to that." Sabine said.

"I know you can defeat him." Sean said.

"Thats not the point. Theres also the fact that theres only one way for Mandalor to unite again and thats with..." Sabine tried to say till he handed her a lightsaber though not just any kind. "The Darksaber...How did you get this?" Sabine asked

"Another cool thing about the original Jedi we know abilities of the force that the modern kind don't. Pulled that out of wherever it originally was and here it is." Sean said.

"Ok but you also said it needed a new leader. I cant do that." Sabine said.

"I never said you'd be leading your planet. That responsibility will fall to someone else. Your just going to show what we're capable of." Sean said placing a hand on her shoulder to support her making her sigh.

"I really don't like this." Sabine said before he pulled her close.

"I have absolute faith in you Sabine. I wouldn't have picked you to fight if I didn't." Sean said making her smile.

Later

Soon Sean Hera and Sabine landed on the planet.

"Atriox once the first part of the plan is done send the message to the Emperor he'll be sending a fleet here to capture us and he'll be in for a surprise." Sean said smirking before he ended the transmission. "By the way why did you say to land here of all places since we're nowhere near the city of Mandalor." Sean said.

"This is where my family is." Sabine said.

"Oh well that makes sense. Trying to make peace with your family?" Sean asked before other Mandalorians surrounded them. "Well fuck." Sean said as two lightsabers literally materialized in his hands.

"A Jedi? Are you the one who's been damaging the Empire lately?" One of the Mandalorians asked before Sean put the device in his mouth.

"What do you think?" Sean asked in his terrifying voice putting them on edge. "Sabine it would seem your family needs to learn some manners." Sean said before taking the device out.

"Sabine?" One of the Mandalorians said surprised before taking off his helmet as did Sabine. This man had brown hair and brown eyes and white skin.

"Tristin?" Sabine said.

"Friend of yours?" Sean asked.

"I'm her brother." Tristin said.

"Oh." Sean said.

"And you changed your hair again." Tristin said.

"You know me." Sabine said trying to lighten the mood.

"Do I really?" Tristin said not amused.

"Is there a problem?" Sean asked getting in front of him.

"No just follow us." Tristin said leading the group.

"I do not like him at all." Sean said.

"It's fine I deserve that for what happened years ago." Sabine said.

"Something thats going to end now." Sean said as the approached the complex. As soon as they arrived they waited outside till a woman in Mandalor armor walked out. This was Ursa Sabine's and Tristin's mother.

"So its true then." Ursa said looking at her daughter.

"Mother." Sabine said.

"Put her in a cell she'll be held for trial." Ursa said and a few Mandolorians tried to but were held in the air by Sean using the force.

"Touch her and you die." Sean said in his terrifying voice putting everyone on edge.

"You. Your the one who's been causing a lot of problems for the empire." Ursa said recognizing that scary voice.

"Indeed I am. I know more about your people then anyone of this era ever will. Your planet was once named after my home planet's most powerful warriors. Sparta. Your people were once the honor guards of the original Jedi Order. I have come to liberate the planet and restore your peoples true heritage." Sean said surprising them.

"Yeah its a long story." Sabine said knowing this was going to take a while.

Later

"So you really are the original Jedi. But why revel yourself now?" Ursa asked.

"Sabine and her friends discovered a drop ship that contained one of the Jedi's most advanced A.I's named Serena. She told them about the history of the origins of the Jedi and where to find us." Sean said.

"So why come here though? Why not just kill the Emperor?" Tristin asked.

"Simple I'm using the same tactics I used against my father when I first started the Jedi. Liberate every planet one by one. With each victory the Empires reputation is damaged." Sean said.

"And the more its damaged the more likely it will all fall apart. Impressive." Ursa said.

"I came here to remind your people of what they were a long time ago. Not senseless killers the Galaxy fears but as the honor guard of the Jedi order. When this planet was called Sparta your people were primitive and mindless killers till we arrived. We taught the first Mandalorians how to build and fight with passion and spirit. The order was so impressed that they became the honor guard of the order. My guess is when the Jedi changed your people didn't like it seeing the flaws and tried to change it back to the old ways till that mission was changed." Sean said.

"Not that any of us would call these lies your telling us but Saxon will never side with you for his loyalties are with the empire." Ursa said.

"I know. Thats why your going to summon him here and Sabine will fight him with this." Sean said pulling out the DarkSaber and handed it to Sabine shocking everyone in the room

"Where did you get that? The last person who wielded that was..." Ursa tried to say.

"Darth Maul. Don't know where exactly it was before I brought it to me with the force nor do I truly care. However from my understanding whoever holds this ruled over the entire planet. So when Saxon is defeated by Sabine his rule will be at an end." Sean said.

"And you expect her to lead the entire planet? She doesn't know the first thing about..." Was as far as Tristin got before Sean appeared in front of him glaring at him with the sickly yellow eyes of the Sith making him shut up instantly.

"Shut your mouth. I never said she would be leading the planet. No until this war against the empire is over one of my most trusted allies will lead the system until a new leader by blood is selected. Her job is to defeat Saxon in combat. SO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Sean yelled in his face making him gulp in slight fear.

"Whoa easy now." Sabine said getting between them and Sean backed off.

"Be lucky she cares about family unlike you boy. Now then Ursa contact Saxon and the liberation of your planet will begin." Sean said.

Later

To say everything went according to plan would be an understatement. Saxon had blindly believed he would be the victor in the duel against Sabine but she proved to be more of a warrior then him.

"Go ahead finish me." Saxon yelled in anger.

"Sorry thats not my job." Sabine said as she put the DarkSaber away. Sean approached Saxon with a grin on his face.

"Atriox send the message to the emperor. It is time to strike another blow to the empire." Sean said.

Not five minutes later a large armada of star destroyers arrived.

"Commander I want this Jedi pretender destroyed. Kill the entire planet if you have to." The Emperor said to the commander of the fleet.

"I understand my lord. It will be..." Was as far as the commander said before another armada of cruisers appeared all under the command of the rebellion numbered in the hundreds. Just then another hologram of Sean appeared with the device in his mouth.

"Citizens of the Galaxy the Empire has attempted to kill me by killing the entire planet I am on. Mandalor. It shows how cowardly they all are if their willing to wipe our an entire planet just to kill one man. My fleet has destroyed their armada without so much even breaking a sweat. I ask you all again to those who despise the empire. Join us and help us rid the Galaxy of this weak pathetic empire that hold no honor." Sean said as his fleet destroyed the empire armada over Mandalor.

"Admiral Kotch the star destroyers are about to enter Hyper Space." One of the deck officers said.

"Let them run. Death in no disgrace but running away is cowardly. This will show the Galaxy why our rebellion will win the war against the empire." Admiral Kotch said.

"Indeed it will." Atriox said enjoying the sight.

"To all Mandalorians I ask you to join us and I will remind you all of your true heritage. You were once the honor guard of the original Jedi order. Join us again and you will reclaim the honor that has been lost for so many years. You will show the Empire your true Strength when you help liberate the Galaxy from this pathetic rule of the Emperor." Sean said getting cheers across the galaxy and Mandalor.

"To the pathetic emperor your time is coming to an end sooner then you think. No matter where you go or what you do I will always defeat you over and over again. Soon the Sith will be extinct for the rest of time itself. And to slavers crime lords and drug cartels your time is coming to an end as well. All of the Galaxy will finally know true peace and justice for the rest of time itself when this war is over and that is a promise and I keep all my promises." Sean said ending his message as the galaxy cheered.

Later

"Looks like we got our honor guard back." Talon said to Sean as many Mandalorians in their armor were inside the temple being trained by one of the original honor guards.

"Indeed. Now for our next target. Naboo." Sean said.

"Getting the planet will not be easy. The Emperor has a lot of troops there. Plus its his home planet so losing his home world will anger him." Shaak Ti said.

"Exactly my plan. For now though we focus on smaller tasks." Sean said.

Later

Sean was in his quarters when Sabine walked in making him smile.

"Hey Sabine. Something you need." Sean asked looking at a file.

"I need you tell me the truth." Sabine said sitting next to him.

"Hmm?" Sean said confused.

"The real reason you use this." Sabine said holding the device that made his voice sound different making him look at her before sighing.

"How did you figure it out?" Sean asked.

"You kept saying you used it to scare your enemies or to inspire others but I saw you were hiding the truth." Sabine said making him sigh.

"I use this to remind myself of what I never want to be again." Sean said holding the device. "When I was with the Sith I was known by a title. They called me Zoom. The Reason they called that was because I made this drug that makes me faster then anyone would believe with their own eyes. However it uh made me less then human. Atriox managed to finally convince me to stop using the drug and good thing to since if I used it one more time it would have been dangerous for my health." Sean said.

"So you use this to remind yourself never to be a Sith again." Sabine said.

"No to never use that drug again. The Drug made my voice sound like that so I had this built to remind myself never to use it again." Sean said putting it away. "That part of me. That Zoom persona of me is long gone. But I have to keep reminding myself never to be that evil or cruel to anyone else ever again." Sean said sighing before she pulled him into a kiss.

"I may not know what you used to be like before you became what you are today but it doesn't matter to me since I love the man that you are here and now and I always will." Sabine said making him smile and held her close.

 **Authors note: Sorry this took so long I've had writers block like you wouldn't believe. Anyway next chapter we begin the liberation of Naboo. Also the poll for which planet is liberated or controlled next is over and the first poll for the crossover harem is up. I know I said I would only do one crossover harem poll but then I decided to make a second one. So please Read Review and vote in the poll. See ya.**


	4. The Liberation of Naboo

Chapter 4 liberation of Naboo

"Your recent failures to protect the empire has been most displeasing Lord Vader. Do what must be done. Do not hesitate show no mercy to this Jedi pretender." Sidious said to Vader.

"It will be done my master. This rebellion will be crushed and the galaxy will be put back into order." Darth Vader said.

Meanwhile

Sean was looking at the younglings that were brought back to life being trained by the original Jedi instructors.

"You seem troubled." Atriox said approaching his old and most trusted friend.

"Anakin Skywalker. Darth Vader. Atriox tell me why would someone like that who's showed no fear and had complete loyalty to the Jedi of the current era just flat out betray all who called him friend?" Sean asked.

"Perhaps he got sick of the flawed code. We would if we were in his place." Atriox said.

"No thats not it. Theres more to it then that. Whats the one thing a man would do that would cause him to betray everything he stood for?" Sean said.

"Hmm. Someone he loved." Atriox said.

"I think its time we had a talk with Ahsoka and Yoda since nothing adds up." Sean said. "It doesn't make sense for a man like that to just suddenly betray all he stood for." Sean said heading out to find the two of the subject.

Ahsoka had a relaxed smile on her face looking at the gardens of the first temple seeing so much plant life from every planet of the galaxy.

"You seem happy." Sean said approaching her making her smile more.

"Haven't had a chance to enjoy the temple much till now." Ahsoka said making him chuckle.

"It does have its beauties. Listen I need to ask you something. About Skywalker." Sean said making her frown before sighing.

"What do you need to know?" Ahsoka asked.

"Before you left the current era's order. Was there someone who you sensed had a strong connection to Anakin?" Sean asked making her blink.

"Well there was Senator Padme. She was the Senator of Naboo. I always thought there was something going on between them. Why? You think they were emotionally attached?" Ahsoka asked.

"I find rather odd that a man like him just betrays the Jedi without warning. Mace cant seem to recall the events completely which is to be expected after coming back from the dead." Sean said.

"I knew those two were close but if they were that close it might explain a few things. Maybe Sidious threatened to kill her and he was forced to do what he did. I know my old master he doesn't do things without a reason." Ahsoka said still hoping there was some good in Anakin.

"Well we can get better answers after we free Naboo." Sean said.

Later

"Ok this time we're going in full force. Naboo is a key system in the Empire we take that system away from them a large percent of its power gets taken away." Sean said.

"How do you propose we liberate the planet? We cant just attack the city otherwise civilians would be caught in the middle." Master Plo said.

"I know thats why we're going to lure them away from the city. Basically a repeat of the battle of Naboo ten years before the clone wars. However this time it will be much more successful and less casualties. Regina if you will." Sean said as a red haired woman with white skin and brown eyes walked to the holo map of the planet.

"Basically we divide our forces. The main forces will confront the imperials miles away from the city which Atriox will be leading. Me Sean and a few others will engage the remaining imperials in the city. We take down the governor of the system who is allied completely with the Empire we take planet back. The current queen of Naboo is against the Empire but cant do anything that would put her people in harms way." Regina said.

"Its a full proof plan." Kanan said.

"The problem is getting into the throne room without the governor making a run for it. If he escapes he'll return with a larger army." Aayla said.

"Let him try. Even if he escapes he wont be able to retake the planet once we get these into orbit." Sean said showing a large orbital weapon staton on the holo screen.

"Rail gun platforms. These can cut straight through the star destroyers with ease." Admiral Kotch said.

"Then we're good to go." Mace said.

"Yup lets move out." Sean said

Later

"Atriox you in position?" Sean said on the comms.

"My forces are ready now send the intel to the Governor." Atriox said.

"Will do." Sean said transmitting the message.

"Sir you should see this. We just got a tip that the rebels are planing a large scale invasion of the planet. There forces are a few miles away from the city heading here now." A messenger said.

"Impossible. Send all our forces there now. I will not have these scum take away Naboo." The Governor said.

"At once sir." The Messenger said.

"I sense a disturbance Governor." Darth Vader said.

"You worry to much my lord. Soon these rebel scum will be silenced." The Governor said arrogantly

With the rebels

"They are engaging our main forces. Your clear to begin." Atriox said.

"Hang on a second." A green skinned woman said. This was Miss Martian a martian. She had Green Skin red hair and brown eyes. "Sean Vader is here." Miss Martian said.

"Even better Megan. Now we can learn the truth." Sean said. "Regina your in command of taking the capital and capturing or killing the Governor. Vader is mine." Sean said vanishing.

"Sir our forces are totally destroyed theres only a few of us left...AHHHHH!" A storm trooper yelled on the comms.

"Damnit!" The Governor yelled in anger.

"Disappointed?" Sean asked making him gasp while Vader pulled out his lightsaber.

"This wont end like the last time Pretender." Vader said making Sean chuckle.

"Thats funny coming from you Skywalker." Sean said.

"That name no longer has any meaning to me." Vader said while the Governor fled.

"I wonder why that is." Sean said before his yes glowed red.

"What...Are...You? AHHHHHHHH!" Vader yelled in pain holding his head. Sean was looking through all his memories seeing the events that led him down this path before pulling back and sighed.

"Ah so thats why you did all this. How noble but Naive. You were deceived Skywalker. Your master tricked you like a fool. How is it that your wife suddenly dies for no reason? I know the answer to that." Sean said before Vader charged at him but Sean simply grabbed the blade which should have cut through his hand but didn't he just held it like a regular weapon. "Man Ahsoka was right you do have a bad temper." Sean said.

"Tell me what you know!" Vader demanded.

"Hmmm. Not now. Sean said before lifting up in the air with the force before slamming him into the walls and the ground hard knocking him out. "Hmm Not as powerful as the Sith of old." Sean said.

"Sean we have the Governor. Naboo is ours." Regina said.

"Nice work. I got Vader. Theres something the Jedi of his era should know." Sean said.

Later

"A child? Thats why all this happened?" Kanan asked.

"Can you any of you honestly blame him? I mean I understand why he did all that. When your a parent you do everything you can for your children its basically the one thing that makes us human no matter what species. However though heres the thing I saw into his memories and could see the things he missed. Vader didn't kill his wife no Sidious did that. This was his only way to have full control over him." Sean said.

"He is still guilty for what he's done." Master Koth said.

"And none of you are. He also felt like none of you trusted him. Add that to the many other things you've all done I can see even more reasons he turned. You all are just as guilty as he is. Planing to take control of the Republic which is not our job since it would corrupt us. Killing an unarmed enemy though technically thats your code not mine. You all are as much to blame as he is but the fact is he wouldn't have turned if you just trusted him and not be afraid." Sean said getting many of the Jedi to look down in shame seeing he was right in every way.

"So what exactly is going to happen to him?" Ahsoka asked a little fearful of her master's fate.

"He will be marked a traitor in our way with a mark on his flesh. After that though we have something special in mind. Something to make him redeem himself." Atriox said.

"Redeem himself you must be out of your mind just put him down." A jedi yelled before Sean threw him across the room.

"Idiot. What we have in store for Anakin is something that will make him forgiven in the eyes of all of you. Not now not tomorrow but soon enough. I plan to make him the Vanguard. Like the Covenant who have their arbiter we have someone who's considered the strongest of the order. Give him a choice to make amends for his past and in return bring back his wife and child." Sean said.

"Skywalker's bloodline not dead they are." Yoda said confusing them all.

"They?" Sean asked confused.

"Twins Senator Amidala gave birth to yes. Leia Organa Senator Organa's adoptive daughter. Luke Skywalker With his other family on Skywalker's birth planet he is with Kenobi keeping a watchful eye on him he is." Yoda said.

"You knew and didn't say anything?" Reznov asked.

"Anger blinds ones actions. Many Jedi here would seek vengeance against Skywalker in anyway. Prevent this I had to by counseling the truth I had to." Yoda said.

"Cant blame him for that." Sean said. "Talon. Bring the boy and tell his family a reason for his departure and find Kenobi." Sean said.

"Yes dear." Talon said leaving with a few of the original Jedi.

"Your going to teach his children?" Mace asked.

"No but if Vader learns his children survived it will purge the darkness from his soul. Ahsoka will be teaching him along with Kenobi. I will speak to Senator Organa about teaching his daughter." Sean said.

"I agree. Redemption many in the Sith of the past have been giving many with Skywalker's actions similar to their own. Skywalker may yes be forgiven." Yoda said.

"Hmmm. Very well but he must be watched carefully." Mace said.

"Agreed." Sean said.

 **Authors note: Wow I'm so sorry for the long wait.** **Anyway now that this is done the next chapter will involve the next planet to free along with a lemon between Sabine or at least I'm going to try. Anyway a reminder of the harem for the series and the crossover one.**

 **Sabine**

 **Hera**

 **Ahsoka**

 **Barriss**

 **Aayla**

 **Shaak Ti**

 **Bultar Swan**

 **Oola**

 **Riyo chuchi**

 **Luminara**

 **Talon(Good)**

 **Adi Galia**

 **Ray**

 **And the crossover harem.**

 **Mai from the Last Airbender**

 **Jean Grey from X men Evolution**

 **Rogue from X men Evolution**

 **Azula from the last Airbender**

 **Sheeva from Mortal Kombat**

 **Sif from Avengers Earths mightiest heroes**

 **Pandora from God of War**

 **Asami from the Last Airbender**

 **Wanda from X men Evolution**

 **Sally from Transformers Energon**

 **StarFire from Dc**

 **Zetanna from Young Justice**

 **Poison Ivy from Batman the series**

 **Yui from the Last Airbender**

 **Sydney from TMNT 2003**

 **Clover from Totally spies**

 **Yoko Littner from Gurren Lagann**

 **Galatea from Justice League unlimited**

 **Kim Possible from Kim Possible**

 **Motoko Kusanagi from ghost in the shell**

 **Kitty from X men Evolution**

 **Charm Caster from Ben 10**

 **Black Canary from Young Justice**

 **Jun from the Last Airbender**

 **LiveWire from Superman the series**

 **Tala from Justice League unlimited**

 **Lara Craft from Tomb Raider**

 **Athena from God of War**

 **Brittany from Totally spies**

 **Sam from Totally Spies**

 **Wonder Woman from Justice League unlimited**

 **Tula from Young Justice**

 **Harley from Batman the series**

 **Super Girl from Justice League unlimited**

 **Yumi from Code Lyoko**

 **Crimson Viper from Street Fighters**

 **Karia from TMNT 2003**

 **Blackfire from Dc**

 **April from TMNT 1987**

 **PowerGirl from Dc**

 **Regina from Dino Crisis**

 **Chun Li from Street Fighters**

 **Black Widow from Avengers earths mightiest heroes**

 **anck su namun from the Mummy**

 **Katara from the Last Airbender**

 **Kida from Atlantis**

 **Kitana from Mortal Kombat**

 **Boom Boom from X men Evolution**

 **Toph from the Last Airbender**

 **Artemis from Young Justice**

 **Carrera from Viper GTS**

 **Wasp from Avengers Earths mightiest heroes**

 **Alex from Totally spies**

 **Helen Parr from the Incredibles**

 **Cammy from Street Fighters**

 **Star Girl from Justice League unlimited**

 **Killer Frost from Assault on Arkham**

 **Korra from the Legend of Korra**

 **Elena from Street Fighters**

 **Suki from the Last Airbender**

 **Mileena from Mortal Kombat**

 **Emma Frost from Wolverine and the X men**

 **Stella from Totally spies**

 **Aphrodite from God of War**

 **Morrigan Aensland from Capcom**

 **Raven from DC**

 **Juri from Street Fighters**

 **Jinora from the Last Airbender**

 **Red Sonja**

 **Hawk Girl from Justice League unlimited**

 **Jade from Mortal Kombat**

 **Storm from X men Evolution**

 **Carmen from Totally spies**

 **X 23 from X men Evolution**

 **Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy**

 **Ty Lee from the Last Airbender**

 **Sonya from Mortal Kombat**

 **Aelita from Code Lyoko**

 **Madam Hydra from Avengers Earths Mightiest heroes**

 **Donna from Totally spies**

 **Miss Martian from Young Justice**

 **Opal from The Legend of Korra**

 **Red Monika**

 **Batgirl from Batman the series**

 **Volcana from Superman the Animated series**

 **Carla from Totally spies**

 **Miss Marvel from Avengers Earths mightiest heroes**

 **Hela from Avengers Earths mightiest heroes**

 **Rose from Street Fighters**

 **Gwen from Ben 10**

 **Psylocke from X men Apocalypse**

 **Rainbow Mika from Street Fighters**

 **Drew Saturday from the Secret Saturdays**

 **Poison from Street Fighters**

 **Ann Possible from Kim Possible**

 **Circe from Justice League unlimited**

 **Maria Hill from Avengers Earths mightiest heroes**

 **Gabriella from Totally spies**

 **Kiva from Megas XLR**

 **Chel from The Road to El Dorado**

 **Now also I would like you all to read my new Naruto story Future Ninja's please. Now Read and Review this story and please of Read and Review Future ninja's. See ya.**


	5. The Liberation of Kamino

Chapter 5 The Liberation of Kamino

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Vader screamed as he was branded with a mark showing he was a traitor on his chest.

"Pull him to his feet." A brute known as Tartarus said. Soon he and his brutes dragged Vader through the underground halls of the Jedi temple where various criminals and many other cruel creatures were in cells.

"How much longer must we carry this scum. Why not toss him in with this lot?" One of the Brutes said pointing to a cell with hungry creatures. "They could use the meat." The Brute said.

"Them what about us? My belly aches and his flesh is seared just the way I like it." The other Brute said.

"Silence the both of you. Skywalker is not meant for the jails. Sean and Atriox have something else in mind for him." Tartarus said snarling. Bringing Anakin down to the lower levels of the first Jedi temple they came to a large area with multiple names marked on the walls. "Commanders we have brought the traitor." Tartarus said.

"You may leave Tartarus and take your brutes with you." Atriox said.

"Understood." Tartarus said leaving with his men. Anakin laid on the ground with his officially regrown organic arms and legs wanting him to be in a better condition for this so he was fully healed completely along with his hair back.

"Do you know why you are still alive?" Sean asked.

"For information then you'll kill me." Anakin said glaring at him wishing he could crush him with the force but a device was placed on his body to prevent him from doing so.

"No to tell you the truth about what happened to your wife." Sean said confusing him.

"What are you talking about? I already know I killed her my master told me himself." Anakin said.

"No you didn't. Sidious is the one who killed her. Do you recall the story he told you about a Sith lord being able to create life? He was talking about his own master who he killed in his sleep like a coward. He learned everything he could from his old master before killing him and used that knowledge to kill your wife." Sean said making Anakin's eyes widen in shock before balling his fists in pure rage.

"However theres something else you should know." Atriox said.

"What now?" Anakin said wanting to just kill his master for the lies and deception.

"Your wife died after giving birth to twins." Sean said shocking him.

"What?" Anakin asked in hope.

"She gave birth to a son and a daughter. Leia and Luke. Luke is here with your old master Kenobi. I will allow him to see you along with your daughter as well as bring your wife back from the dead if you do something to redeem yourself." Sean said.

"How?" Anakin asked as all the rage and anger seemed to leave his body and his eyes were no longer sickly yellow but back to their natural blue color.

"Do you know where we are exactly? I'm sure you've done your studies at the Jedi temple where you trained." Sean said making Anakin look around him.

"I believe this is the Mausoleum of the Jedi Vanguard." Anakin said recalling his studies.

"Correct. Here lies the greatest Jedi of all era's from past to present. Each one created and consumed in extraordinary crisis." Sean said.

"The purging of the Sith the destruction of the original slaver empire. Without the Vanguard the Jedi order would have fallen years ago in our absence." Atriox said.

"On my knees I don't deserve to be here." Anakin said in regret seeing his greatest strength was used against him to do the unthinkable.

"The Near complete destruction of the order was your fault and your rightfully bare the blame but you were tricked and deceived by the Emperor. We know you are just as much a victim of this as the rest of the Jedi. And you must redeem yourself." Atriox said.

"What use am I? I can no longer command ships lead troops into battle." Anakin said.

"Not as you are...But become the Vanguard and you will have those privileges again." Sean said as he opened a container with the Armor of the Vanguard. (Picture the prototype armor from the Force unleashed 2) Anakin looked at the armor for a second before back to them.

"What of the other Jedi that have been brought back?" Anakin asked.

"Ahsoka pleaded your case to them and their all willing to give you a second chance however thats mostly their council. You must earn their trust and respect back if you are to remove the disgrace your have brought yourself." Atriox said as Anakin soon got up on shaky legs approaching the armor before grabbing the helmet and put it on.

"What would you have your Vanguard do?" Anakin asked making them smirk.

Later

"That armor suits you but it cannot hide that mark." Mace said to Anakin.

"Nothing ever will." Anakin said.

"Despite everything thats happened many of us have seen the error of our old ways. It is good to see you are back with the Jedi Skywalker." Mace said getting him to nod before walking away.

"He's going to need time to fully heal and even with being with his son and daughter he still needs time." Sean said approaching Mace.

"With realizations like this I cant blame him. So whats our next target?" Mace asked.

"Kamino. Apparently I just had my sources uncover the truth about the clones. They cloners were threatened to make the clones in the first place. They are victims as well in all this." Sean said.

"General Windu." A male voice said one Mace recognized. This was captain Rex one of the best clones during the war. He like many Jedi was revitalized being much younger again along with many clones that survived the war and went against orders to kill Jedi.

"Captain Rex do you have something to report?" Mace asked having more trust in this clone then most nowadays.

"Yes sir our sources have confirmed Kamino is being held hostage by the empire. Since General Skywalker is back with us the Emperor wants to even the odds by creating more clones." Rex said.

"Well then we better speed things up. Captain get your troops ready for battle. I have my suspicions that other higher ups in the Empire are there." Sean said.

"And you'd be right on that." A female voice said. The woman was dressed in green clothing that looked to be of Greek origin and had purple hair white skin and light blue eyes.

"Circe? What is it?" Sean asked.

"Grand Governor Tarken is at Kamino as well however though we believe like Vader he is in a similar state. We have on good intel from our sources that have been tailing him believe he's under the influence of the same Drug that Barriss was exposed to when she attacked the Jedi temple. If this is so we may find a new ally." Circe said.

"Then we have no time to lose. Get the troops ready for departure we're leaving now." Sean said as Mace and Rex rushed off.

"Also other high ranking members of the Empire are on the planet as well though all of them have been known that all but one only serve the empire out of fear. The other one has a lot of innocent blood on his hands." Circe said.

"Then he shall suffer. I will see you later Circe." Sean said kissing her cheek making her smile before he walked away.

Later

The planet of Kamino was under siege for the last two hours.

"On the left...AHHHHH!" A storm trooper yelled as he was crushed under a gravity axe by Tartarus.

"Crush them all! Make them suffer!" Tartarus yelled getting roars from his brute forces.

"Where are the higher ups?" Sean asked.

"They should be in a fallout shelter in the main lab." Anakin said deflecting enemy fire with his white lightsabers that came with his armor.

"Then thats where we'll go." Kanan said.

"No you'll continue with the battle. Sabine Aayla your with me. Atriox show them no mercy." Sean said getting Atriox to chuckle.

"With pleasure." Atriox said.

Grand Governor Tarken and a few high ranking members of the Empire sat in the fallout shelter in the facility.

"Unthinkable. For such scum to mount an assault of the magnitude is unthinkable." The only true supporter of the empire said in disgust before a lightsaber went through the door surprising them all before it was forced open. Sean Sabine and Aayla were seen outside the room.

"Grand Governor Tarken?" Sean said approaching him.

"If your going to interrogate me you'll be disappointed." Tarken said before Sean blew some white powder in his face making him cough a little before holding his head. "Ugh What just happened?" Tarken said confused.

"Tell me Tarken what is your true view of the empire?" Sean asked.

"I...I honestly don't know. What did you do to me? I feel different." Tarken said holding his head.

"The Drug that was used on Barriss when she attacked the Jedi temple was also used on you. The Emperor knew your knowledge and strategies were valuable to his plans." Sean said.

"I do recall feeling strange after an encounter in my office. What I was forced to do..." Tarken tried to say.

"Was not you. All of you but him get to the gun ship. I will have words with this fool." Sean said as Tarken and the other higher ups went with Sabine and Aayla.

"Do not touch me you scum!" The Higher up said before he screamed in pain as Sean tore off his legs.

"Your coming with me." Sean said dragging him by his head even as he screamed and thrashed about.

Hours later

"All the things I have done for the past 15 years..." Tarken said in regret.

"If you want to make amends tell us everything you know." Atriox said.

"Yes I will. However there is something you should know. The Emperor is building a massive weapon called the Death Star. Capable of destroying an entire planet." Tarken said.

"Like we haven't seen those before." Talon said.

"I wouldn't joke about this if I were you. How do you plane to destroy a massive station of that size you may have hundreds of war ships at your disposal and have a planet sized war ship yes but what do you have that could possibly destroy a weapon of that size?" Tarken asked getting many to look at one another thinking the same thing.

(Insert the banishing from Halo wars 2 skip to the last two minutes for this part)

"We might just have a large number of war ships at our disposal but all of them are from millions of years ago and look at them now still standing. Millions of years have passed since the first Sith empire and we're still standing even after all the odds in the way. Where you see just a small Rebellion Tarken I see family a millions of heroes who took an oath to fight they're way through hell before they ever turn their backs and ran. And where you see one planet size war ship...I see home. And that is always worth fighting for." Sean said getting the others to cheer.

"The Emperor might have a large army at his disposal but I've seen these men and they lack skill and basic requirements. When we first started the rebellion to destroy the first Sith Empire everyone from that day is still standing in this room. We started out with a small few and in short time we rose to the billions so quickly and took down my father without so much as even trying. So tell me do you still think we cant destroy this weapon?" Sean asked getting a small smirk to appear on his face.

"There may yet be hope for this rebellion after all." Tarken said.

(End song here)

Later

"So with all the plans the Empire has in our possession its only a matter of time before we strike a more damaging critical blow." Atriox said impressed.

"Yes indeed. Still this weapon that the Emperor is building he would need a power source great enough for it to work. And I have a feeling he's using the lightsaber crystals to do so. Have a team investigate the caves. I have some other things to do for now some R&R." Sean said getting a chuckle from Atriox before Sean walked away.

Later

"Whoa." Sabine said seeing a beautiful waterfall.

"Thought you would like this place." Sean said in just a pair of shorts and a T shirt.

"Its beautiful." Sabine said before taking off her boots and dipped her foot in the cool water shuddering from the cold water. She then got a naughty idea and while Sean was turned away she took off the rest of her armor and clothes before diving into the water butt naked before Sean turned back and saw all her clothes and chuckled.

"Somehow I cant say I'm surprised by how bold you are." Sean said as she resurfaced and smiled at him.

"Not like your complaining. Now why don't you just come join me." Sabine said diving back underwater flashing her bare ass to him making him smirk before removing his own clothing and jumped in with her. Sabine came up right next to him before he pulled her close making her giggle before they got lost in each others eyes and kissed one another lovingly.

"Cant remember I had a good time like this." Sabine said resting her head on his muscled chest enjoying the skin contact before she moaned as he took hold of her hips and blushed feeling something against her leg.

"Care for something more fun?" Sean asked making her grin before wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him.

"Do it." Sabine said making him nod before lining himself up against her sex and slowly thrusted in making her gasp in slight pain before he shoved himself all the way in making her grit her teeth holding back her pained scream before moaning softly as he kissed her neck.

"Her swallow this." Sean said handing her a pill he just created from thin air.

"What for?" Sabine asked.

"Trust me." Sean said making her shrug before swallowing the pile and gaged slightly before he dived under water with her and held her in place she tried to get back up to breathe some air but found she could breathe underwater.

"Huh?" Sabine said confused.

"A little something I made for underwater missions. You can breathe underwater a few hours so lets enjoy our time." Sean said before kissing her again making her moan before she wrapped her legs around him again before feeling him thrust into her more deeply making her moan and gasp with each thrust.

Sean pulled back from their kiss before placing his mouth on her right breast sucking on it making her whimper before holding his head close.

Sabine was in pure heaven as Sean made love to her in the best way possible. She never would have thought her first time would be underwater but she was not complaining in the slightest.

"Mmm I'm so close." Sabine said in bliss feeling her orgasm approaching.

"So am I." Sean said thrusting faster into her.

"Inside me now! AHHHHH!" Sabine yelled in ecstasy as they both came together and she whimpered feeling his warm seed in her womb. She wasn't worried about getting pregnant though since she was on a protective drug to prevent pregnancy till she stopped taking it.

Sean jumped with her in his arms to the surface as they both took in a gasp of air having the pill effects wear off. Sean carried her to the shore before he laid down with her on his chest trying to catch her breath.

"That was amazing." Sabine said making him smirk before kissing her forehead making her smile as she just enjoyed the moment knowing that things were finally looking up for her and the others.

 **Authors Note: Finally the lemon between the two is up. Now next chapter is going to be Ryloth with Hera's father joining the rebellion full time after seeing a great display of power of the rebellion and as a way of thanking him for freeing the planet Hera Aayla and a certian green skin Twe'lik dancer give him a little gift. Read and Review. See ya.**


End file.
